Harry's journal
by The-Sponge-Who-Could-Fly
Summary: Harry's journal where he can be as angsty as he wants, poetry by the way...Read and review please
1. Best Friend

Best Friend

A best friend

Is a person

Close to one's heart

One whom you can talk to,

Cry with,

Laugh with.

One whom

Will always

Be there

But,

What if

That best friend

Leaves?

What then?

Do you re-do?

Find a new friend?

Someone better?

What if you

Don't know what

To do?

What

Should you do?

Should you

Scream

And shout

Or cry

And moan?

How do

You deal?

When life

Is stupid

And shitty

And completely

Fucked up.

How do you

Deal?

When your

Best friend

Runs away

And

Leaves you

Behind?

When

The person

Closest

To your heart

Forgets you

And leaves you

Abandoned

All alone?

How

Do you

Deal?

* * *

Why is Ron such an arse? I didn't, didn't put my name in the cup. I already hate the fame I have. Why doesn't he understand that? Why? He...he was my best friend, my first friend after Hedwig. After three years you'd think he would believe me. My first bought of fame came to me with the death of my mother and father! Why would I want more? What, what should I do? How do I deal?


	2. Help

Help

Why

Isn't life

Fair?

It's not fair

To me

Or my life,

Nor is it fair

To

A friend

One really close

Like a best,

The best.

Life

Is hard on her.

Really,

She tells me

It sucks.

I want to help,

But

I

Don't know how

What

Do I do?

What

Do I say?

I tell her

She has my number,

She can call.

I'll always

be available

when things

go bad,

no matter what

I'll never hurt

My best friend.

I'll help her,

Try to

Make

Things

Better

But

I'm afraid

I don't

Want her

To do

Things

My way.


	3. Life

I tried my hand at rhyming...i didn't really work though...Tell me what you think...please!

Life

Life is a mess

Life is a jumble

Life makes you want to crumble

Life is unfair

Life is cruel

Life does not follow the rules

Life does not stop

Life does not care

Life will go on even if you do not want it to.

Life will make you deal

Life will make you get used to it

Life is forever

Get used to it.


	4. Who

I wrote this during severe depression...kinda sad...Harry wondering if he really is needed...i think

FYI: the part where it says 'brother' and 'son' actually said 'sister' and 'daughter'...I changed it to fit Harry.

Who…

Who am I?

I don't remember.

I can't remember.

Do I want to?

What if I…

Was homicidal?

Or,

Suicidal?

What if I…

Was starved and stranded?

Or,

Lost in madness and psychosis?

But,

What if I…

Was a brother?

Or,

A son?

Or even,

A friend?

Did I –

Did I even _have_ friends?

Were they…

Real?

Or,

Fake?

Were they…

True and trustworthy?

Or,

False and fickle?

Did they…

Love me?

Or,

Hate me?

Who are they?

NO!

I mean…

Who…

Am…

I…

?


	5. I'm Sorry

AN: Alright, so to anyone who actually reads this, this is dedicated to darkorangecat, who has reviewed each chapter, so thank my dear very very much, I'm happy at least someone likes my poetry and is willing to give their opinion of it. Anyways, sorry if I sound mean or anything, I don't intend that but I guess that's how it came across. But, still, if you like this, please review (you don't even have to tell me why!), and if you don't like it...can you at least tell me why?

Disclaimer: Truthfully...I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates...yeah, they belong to JKR...damn

* * *

I'm sorry

I'm not perfect

in looks

or attitude

or intelligence.

I'm sorry

I can't be

who

you

want me

to

be.

I

am not

a toy

nor

a possible

DOLL.

I make

my own

choices

and

decisions,

regardless of the

CONSEQUENCES.

I wear

my

OWN

clothes and hair

MY WAY.

I'm sorry

but

I refuse

to be

your DOLL

because

I

am not

made to be

PERFECT.

I

don't care

anymore,

about what YOU want.

I want

to be

my own

ME.

I

don't want to be

PERFECT and PLASTIC and FAKE.

I

want to be

FLAWED and ORGANIC and REAL.

I am me

and that's all

I

WANT

to be.

YOU

shouldn't try

to change

ME,

I am not

a DOLL,

to be POSED

for your PLEASURE.

I am a PERSON,

that's what

I want

to be.

I'm sorry

but I won't

be anything

for you

ANYMORE.


End file.
